14 Wishes for a New Life
by Leila Alex Michaels
Summary: This is a new and improved verion of my story. Please read and review!
1. A New Beginning

14 Wishes for a New Life!

By Leila Michaels

Profile: Leila Michaels

Age: 13

Birthday: May 25, 1997

Brown hair, blue eyes,

Likes: sushi, boys, sports, TV, phone, email, friends

Dislikes: Daria & her posse, teachers, sunburn, bugs, camping

Dating Status: Nope, Single….for now!

Nicknames: Jordan, Lilypad, Alexandra, Alex, Lexi

Quote of the Day: A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world. - Leo Buscaglia

School: Plus Preparatory Middle School

Friends:

Ariella (Cheeto) Andrea (Andy) Isabella (Izzy)

Shay (Shay-Shay) Elise (Aqua)

Chapter 1

After a long week on a cruise around the Caribbean, chasing my little brother around the sky deck, and making sure I finished everything for school, I was a little happy to be home and as we drove home from the airport, I imagined my new life as and 8th grader. As soon as we got home, I said goodnight to my parents, helped them bring the bags in, and promised to unpack after my first day of school. I jumped into bed and soon drifted off into dreams of Mike and my friends.

"Leila Alexis Michaels! Wake up this instant or you will be late for your first day of school!" was the first thing I heard when I woke up. When I looked at the clock, it read 8:17 and the bus leaves at 8: 45! I had less than thirty minutes to take a shower, eat breakfast, and get my backpack ready for my first day of 8th grade. As I jumped out of bed, I called to my stepmother, "I'll be down in just a minute."

As I air-dry my long brown hair, I pick out my favorite new school outfit, my black beret from a Paris trip, black leggings and a vest, blue converse and a blue tunic, and a blue jean skirt. I adjust my beret and run down the stairs and pack my new backpack with the locker essentials. As I eat my bowl of Frilly Curls, I imagine my new life as an 8th grader. I think about my list of fourteen wishes for my 14th birthday taped on the inside of my closet door.

My list goes a little something like this:

I want to get the most popular boy, Mike, as my boyfriend

A room makeover

5 thousand dollars in cash

Be on my favorite radio station

Have my song I Do Love You Still recorded

Be on my favorite TV show, L.A. Scribes

A new phone

Be the most popular girl in school

Get straight A's all year

Make my parents actually understand me

To be able to get my permit early and pass To

have the best birthday party in the world

Have a new laptop

Get a sea mist blue porche

If each of those things came true, I would have the best life in the world. I thought about my healthy life three weeks ago at sleep away camp. We ate lots of healthy foods, and it tried to help us make good habits. Sure like that would ever happen! My parents sent me lots of candy and snacks. As I finished my Frillys, I heard the old, yellow, rickety bus pull up next to the curb. I said goodbye to my parents, my baby brother, James, and ran outside to the bus to begin a new life as an 8th grader.


	2. The Popular Crowd

14 Wishes for a New Life!

By Leila Michaels

Profile: Leila Michaels

Age: 13

Birthday: May 25, 1997

Brown hair, blue eyes,

Likes: sushi, boys, sports, TV, phone, email, friends

Dislikes: Daria & her posse, teachers, sunburn, bugs, camping

Dating Status: Nope, Single….for now!

Nicknames: Jordan, Lilypad, Alexandra, Alex, Lexi

Quote of the Day: A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world. - Leo Buscaglia

School: Plus Preparatory Middle School

Friends:

Ariella (Cheeto) Andrea (Andy) Isabella (Izzy)

Shay (Shay-Shay) Elise (Aqua)

Chapter 1

After a long week on a cruise around the Caribbean, chasing my little brother around the sky deck, and making sure I finished everything for school, I was a little happy to be home and as we drove home from the airport, I imagined my new life as and 8th grader. As soon as we got home, I said goodnight to my parents, helped them bring the bags in, and promised to unpack after my first day of school. I jumped into bed and soon drifted off into dreams of Mike and my friends.

"Leila Alexis Michaels! Wake up this instant or you will be late for your first day of school!" was the first thing I heard when I woke up. When I looked at the clock, it read 8:17 and the bus leaves at 8: 45! I had less than thirty minutes to take a shower, eat breakfast, and get my backpack ready for my first day of 8th grade. As I jumped out of bed, I called to my stepmother, "I'll be down in just a minute."

As I air-dry my long brown hair, I pick out my favorite new school outfit, my black beret from a Paris trip, black leggings and a vest, blue converse and a blue tunic, and a blue jean skirt. I adjust my beret and run down the stairs and pack my new backpack with the locker essentials. As I eat my bowl of Frilly Curls, I imagine my new life as an 8th grader. I think about my list of fourteen wishes for my 14th birthday taped on the inside of my closet door.

My list goes a little something like this:

I want to get the most popular boy, Mike, as my boyfriend

A room makeover

5 thousand dollars in cash

Be on my favorite radio station

Have my song I Do Love You Still recorded

Be on my favorite TV show, L.A. Scribes

A new phone

Be the most popular girl in school

Get straight A's all year

Make my parents actually understand me

To be able to get my permit early and pass To

have the best birthday party in the world

Have a new laptop

Get a sea mist blue porche

If each of those things came true, I would have the best life in the world. I thought about my healthy life three weeks ago at sleep away camp. We ate lots of healthy foods, and it tried to help us make good habits. Sure like that would ever happen! My parents sent me lots of candy and snacks. As I finished my Frillys, I heard the old, yellow, rickety bus pull up next to the curb. I said goodbye to my parents, my baby brother, James, and ran outside to the bus to begin a new life as an 8th grader.

Chapter 2

As I soon as I got on the bus, I was immediately welcomed by my hoard of friends. Cheeto (Ariella), blond hair curled and fluffy as usual, Andy (Andrea) her brown hair straight and smelling of her watermelon shampoo, Izzy (Isabella) with her flame red hair, Shay-Shay (Shay) and her black hair with big hats, and Elise (Aqua) with her blue hair from 6th grade all welcomed me with a peppy, "Hey, Leila!" After we took our seats, we all started commenting on our beginning of school outfits, the summer gossips, and what classes we were taking. "So Cheeto, did you and Mason go out on a date?" I ask anxiously.

"Yes! We have been going out on weekly dates since like June 14th." Ariella says excitedly.

When we finally pull up to school, we get off the bus and do our lucky cheer in unison," We are cute, smart, cool and have lots of fun! This year will be the best and we will always be together." As we turn around, I can tell our luck has started. We see the dark haired jock that we have all been lusting after since 4th grade. That boy is Mike Daniels, twin brother to the evil queen, Daria. Like always, Daria is next to him with her posse following behind them. Daria and her look-alikes all have sleek blonde hair, baby doll faces, and the newest designer clothes. They all went to Plus Prep by paying not by scholarship, unlike my friends and I. As Daria saw us and started snickering with her robots, she turned toward us and approached. She look at each of us and says evilly," Look what the cat dragged in. You all need to go back to Goodwill and return your outfits like your scholarships. This is my school so I decide what is cool or not and you all are not cool. I can't wait till high school so I can make your lives miserable in front of the entire high school, but I have one more year. See you in class." As we all glare after her, Mike gives us a sympathetical look as he walks beside her. Even if his sister is horrible, Mike is like one of the nicest boys in school. As we head up to the school to get ready for homeroom, we each hug and promise each other that we will sit together at lunch and that nothing will ever come between us.


	3. Drama

14 Wishes for a New Life!

By Leila Michaels

Profile: Leila Michaels

Age: 13

Birthday: May 25, 1997

Brown hair, blue eyes,

Likes: sushi, boys, sports, TV, phone, email, friends

Dislikes: Daria & her posse, teachers, sunburn, bugs, camping

Dating Status: Nope, Single….for now!

Nicknames: Jordan, Lilypad, Alexandra, Alex, Lexi

Quote of the Day: A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world. - Leo Buscaglia

School: Plus Preparatory Middle School

Friends:

Ariella (Cheeto) Andrea (Andy) Isabella (Izzy)

Shay (Shay-Shay) Elise (Aqua)

Chapter 1

After a long week on a cruise around the Caribbean, chasing my little brother around the sky deck, and making sure I finished everything for school, I was a little happy to be home and as we drove home from the airport, I imagined my new life as and 8th grader. As soon as we got home, I said goodnight to my parents, helped them bring the bags in, and promised to unpack after my first day of school. I jumped into bed and soon drifted off into dreams of Mike and my friends.

"Leila Alexis Michaels! Wake up this instant or you will be late for your first day of school!" was the first thing I heard when I woke up. When I looked at the clock, it read 8:17 and the bus leaves at 8: 45! I had less than thirty minutes to take a shower, eat breakfast, and get my backpack ready for my first day of 8th grade. As I jumped out of bed, I called to my stepmother, "I'll be down in just a minute."

As I air-dry my long brown hair, I pick out my favorite new school outfit, my black beret from a Paris trip, black leggings and a vest, blue converse and a blue tunic, and a blue jean skirt. I adjust my beret and run down the stairs and pack my new backpack with the locker essentials. As I eat my bowl of Frilly Curls, I imagine my new life as an 8th grader. I think about my list of fourteen wishes for my 14th birthday taped on the inside of my closet door.

My list goes a little something like this:

I want to get the most popular boy, Mike, as my boyfriend

A room makeover

5 thousand dollars in cash

Be on my favorite radio station

Have my song I Do Love You Still recorded

Be on my favorite TV show, L.A. Scribes

A new phone

Be the most popular girl in school

Get straight A's all year

Make my parents actually understand me

To be able to get my permit early and pass To

have the best birthday party in the world

Have a new laptop

Get a sea mist blue porche

If each of those things came true, I would have the best life in the world. I thought about my healthy life three weeks ago at sleep away camp. We ate lots of healthy foods, and it tried to help us make good habits. Sure like that would ever happen! My parents sent me lots of candy and snacks. As I finished my Frillys, I heard the old, yellow, rickety bus pull up next to the curb. I said goodbye to my parents, my baby brother, James, and ran outside to the bus to begin a new life as an 8th grader.

Chapter 2

As I soon as I got on the bus, I was immediately welcomed by my hoard of friends. Cheeto (Ariella), blond hair curled and fluffy as usual, Andy (Andrea) her brown hair straight and smelling of her watermelon shampoo, Izzy (Isabella) with her flame red hair, Shay-Shay (Shay) and her black hair with big hats, and Elise (Aqua) with her blue hair from 6th grade all welcomed me with a peppy, "Hey, Leila!" After we took our seats, we all started commenting on our beginning of school outfits, the summer gossips, and what classes we were taking. "So Cheeto, did you and Mason go out on a date?" I ask anxiously.

"Yes! We have been going out on weekly dates since like June 14th." Ariella says excitedly.

When we finally pull up to school, we get off the bus and do our lucky cheer in unison," We are cute, smart, cool and have lots of fun! This year will be the best and we will always be together." As we turn around, I can tell our luck has started. We see the dark haired jock that we have all been lusting after since 4th grade. That boy is Mike Daniels, twin brother to the evil queen, Daria. Like always, Daria is next to him with her posse following behind them. Daria and her look-alikes all have sleek blonde hair, baby doll faces, and the newest designer clothes. They all went to Plus Prep by paying not by scholarship, unlike my friends and I. As Daria saw us and started snickering with her robots, she turned toward us and approached. She look at each of us and says evilly," Look what the cat dragged in. You all need to go back to Goodwill and return your outfits like your scholarships. This is my school so I decide what is cool or not and you all are not cool. I can't wait till high school so I can make your lives miserable in front of the entire high school, but I have one more year. See you in class." As we all glare after her, Mike gives us a sympathetical look as he walks beside her. Even if his sister is horrible, Mike is like one of the nicest boys in school. As we head up to the school to get ready for homeroom, we each hug and promise each other that we will sit together at lunch and that nothing will ever come between us.

Chapter 3

As I heaved a heavy sigh as I looked at my schedule, I raced through the hall to Algebra and slid in my desk just as my teacher, Mr. Pennison, started talking. Even though I'm going to the 8th grade, I'm super smart (hence the full scholarship) and I'm taking three AP classes. The best part is that all of my friends are in my classes except for Drama, which is with…MIKE DANIELS!

All through Algebra, I was fidgeting and daydreaming. Luckily, all Mr. Pennison lectured about was how hard Algebra was going to be this year. As soon as Algebra ended, I was out of my seat and on my way to the Black Box in Thespian Theatre. Our teacher, Mrs. Williams, is one of my favorite teachers because she doesn't like formality and likes us to call her Serena. When Mrs. Williams called roll, I got out my notepad and pen to pretend to be taking notes. Instead, I was drawing animations all about Mike. I did that the whole class and jolted when the bell drew me back to reality.

At lunch, I sat with all of my friends and gossiped about all of the new 8th grade drama. Instead of eating we sat and caught up about our boy crushes or boyfriends and all of our teachers. Lunch seemed like the quickest thing in the world and soon we were all off to our next classes.

Soon the day was over and I was back at home, working on homework, unpacking, and chatting with my friends on . When my stepmom and James got home, I was upstairs listening to my iPod and doing homework. Even though my parents have been divorced for two years, it's just weird seeing the Mandy (my stepmom's real name) with my dad. Since she had James it has been even worse because I was an only child that didn't have to worry about having another little person in the house.

Mandy came into my room after she put James down for a nap in the guest room. It's been easier to talk to her more than I could my biological mother, because Mandy is like 29 but she looks like she could be 19. She's really pretty, nice, and is not so demanding like mom was. She knows all about Mike, the troubles at school and she even went to Plus Prep when she was in middle school, so she knows all of the teachers.

After a couple of hours of talking with Mandy, James woke up and she had to go make dinner and check on him.

To be continued…


End file.
